


Sacred and Sacrificed

by Aurya



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: A fairy story from a very different Hyrule, telling of a noble soul, a brave individual, and a dark man who wished them both ruin.





	1. Hero in Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone watched a very good movie, somewhat recently, and finally felt inspired to write because of it. Then she had to care for a youngling with a poor opinion of transformative fanworks, and was unable to stop said youngling before the work was deleted. Fortunately, AO3 sends you a copy of your work when you delete it. Unfortunately, you can't just put it back up, which means that any followers and/or kudos it might have accumulated are lost. Deepest apologies.
> 
> How DO you pull off those horns in live-action?

Once upon a time, there was a swordsman, clad in the green of fields. He had come from a modest family who lived in the forest - and their lives were not of splendor, nor even of sufficience. Many looked down on him for his upbringing, but in time his skill drew the attention of a king. He offered the swordsman a place in defending his royal family, and promised him blessings in return.

The swordsman accepted, and in his task, so did his skill grow. In time, elders and children hailed him as a hero for his courage, wisdom, and power. Yet for his relentlessness in his battle, his loyalty to the royal family, and the ferocity seen in his eyes by all who met him, he was mocked by the people overseen by the king who had taken him in, and derided as a guard dog.

But he took the insults in stride, for he was satisfied to defend the royal family, and cared not what they called him. The king held to his promise, and had a mighty castle constructed in the forest the hero hailed from. He bestowed it upon the hero, along with a multitude of servants who would obey his every whim.

Although the hero himself often found his time occupied by his task to the royal family, he was grateful for this blessing, and so watched over his servants with kindness. He allowed them great freedom, and even taught them to hunt in the forest - how to gauge the wildlife, and how to moderate themselves so that the availability of game would never dwindle.

One day, in the midst of battle, the hero feared he would be struck down. It was then that he was approached by a goddess in azure, who felled his opponent in a wrath of fire; for she had come with a proposition for the hero, and she would not stand to have him slain before he had the choice to accept or decline. She offered the hero a chance to prove his virtue, and so become absolute master of his fate - but she warned him that if his virtue should falter, he would be hunted like the beasts of the wood in which he was born.

The hero accepted - and in his castle, the goddess crafted an altar, with three braziers that rested in trigram around a pedestal. In the braziers were ignited three flames in the hues of the gods, and in the pedestal was placed a sword that shone with holy light. The flames were tied to the hero, and the sword bathed in their fires. So long as he proved his virtue, the flames would burn for evermore - and so long as the flames burned, the sword would never falter.

If he should use his strength unjustly, and deliberately bring harm or sorrow to those who did not deserve it, the ruby flame of Power would be extinguished.

If he should ignore his better judgement, and command of his body or his servants an order he knew they could not fulfill, the sapphire flame of Wisdom would be extinguished.

If he should feign bravery where he had none, and boast of feats that he had not performed or victories that had not been brought by his hand, the emerald flame of Courage would be extinguished.

When the first brazier went dark, his body would grow heavy such that rest or drink could not lighten it. When the second brazier went dark, his emotions would be dulled such that he could not express his heart. When the final brazier went dark, his mind would be locked away, and his body be rent irrevocably.

Not wishing for him to suffer more than his own actions would bring about, the goddess left her own servant to watch over him. This servant, who possessed a form many would call monstrous, lingered in the shadows, and was to serve three purposes if - and when - they were needed.

Should the hero's actions extinguish one of the flames, and he was in no position to take note of it, she would inform him; for if he should mistake the weight of his punishment for the weight of tire, he may well poison himself by partaking in measures meant to counteract tire.

Should the hero prove to repent for the actions that had extinguished any of the flames, she would relight each flame once; for he had to this point proven himself not to squander his second chances, and so any repentance that he might show deserved to be honoured, once.

Should the hero fail his trial, and see all three flames extinguished, she would be there to see his trial's termination; as his body was rent, she would shed her monstrous form, and then she would guide him to the goddess.

Now, listen closely, and I will tell you the hero's story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, 'fight scenes' will be in no abundance in this fic. If you only read for the fight scenes, you want Intervention in the Era of Calamity and possibly the series A Breath of Wilderness.


	2. Ordonian Farmhand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking characters from all across the series as I deem them useful, but the Hyrule of the Twilight Era serves my purposes best so that's the map I'm using.

The Ordona Province was, technically speaking, beyond the borders of Hyrule Kingdom; but it was separated from the Faron Woods in Hyrule's southern region by only a small canyon crossed by a wooden bridge, and frequently would Ordonians make their way into those woods for hunt or harvest, to say nothing of the more ambitious spirits who traveled often to Eldin and Lanayru. So, then, was the village of Ordon on good terms with the town surrounding Hyrule Castle, and the mayor was rumored to be a family friend to the king of Hyrule.

One of their more skilled travelers was a swordsman by the name of Rusl. Often did he linger outside as the sun set, and watch it vanish beyond the horizon; in such a state was he, on the bridge across the canyon between Faron and Ordon Woods, when heavy footsteps caught his ears.

"You know, you always seem to wear a strange sadness as dusk falls."

Rusl only lowered his head with a smile. "Is it so obvious?"

He turned to find a Hylian girl approaching him from the village - dressed in a hooded green tunic, with a pair of crossbows hooked on her feathered high boots and a compass hanging from her neck. "Only if you know what you're looking for," she told him. "Colin usually doesn't see it."

"I suppose," Rusl admitted, continuing across the bridge and closing the gate behind him. "It's said that, when the sun sets, our world connects with theirs - the world of those who have departed from life. Perhaps that is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." He closed the lock firmly on the gate, ensuring that no one from the village could wander into the woods... and nothing in the woods would steal into the village. "But enough talk of sadness. I have a favour to ask of you, Linkle."

Linkle turned at that. "A... favour?"

"You know that the mayor is on good terms with the Hyrulean royal family?" Rusl asked. "As it turns out, her Grace, Princess Zelda, has come of age to be crowned queen. Bo has had prepared gifts of good faith to be bestowed upon her at her coronation. He had asked that I travel to Hyrule Castle, and offer them to her... but with Uli's pregnancy, I dare not leave Ordon for so long." He turned to Linkle at this point. "And so I ask, would you go in my stead?"

" _Me?_ " Linkle exclaimed. "Go to Hyrule Castle Town?"

Rusl's expression fell. "You don't want to?"

"No, no!" Linkle assured him. "I want to. But... are you sure?"

"Quite," Rusl insisted. "You deserve a chance to see Hyrule, at least once."

* * *

"Hey, Linkle!"

The call as she stepped into the village brought a smile to Linkle's face. The mayor's daughter, Ilia, was waiting at the cucco pen near her house; Linkle quickly approached and hopped up onto the fence beside her. "Did you come by while I met Rusl again?" she accused.

Ilia shook her head. "One of your cuccos got loose," she told the farm girl. "I brought it in and figured I'd wait for you to get back." As Linkle scattered seed for the birds; "Father told me; you're going to Hyrule?"

"Rusl cleared everything with Bo before he asked me," Linkle realized. "That clever  _bugger_."

"Oh, don't act like you're not excited," Ilia reprimanded her. "A trip to Hyrule, to Castle Town! For the princess' _coronation_ no less! You're going to love it."

Linkle sighed. "Any idea what these 'gifts' are that I'm delivering?" she asked.

Ilia nodded. "A sword inlaid with goat horns, and a shield carved with the Ordona sigil," she replied. "Father suggests you carry them on your back, like Rusl; a little something extra in case your crossbows fail you."

"I can't swing a sword to save my life," Linkle insisted, unhooking her crossbows from her boots. "I'm better off with these." She kicked her leg up, showing off the iron plating on the sole of her boot and the golden feather affixed halfway up the side. "But I suppose it would be fun to show off like a swordsman."

The mayor's daughter hopped off the fence. "Father said you'll need to leave by the day after tomorrow," she prompted. "Best of luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

The second morning after that conversation, Linkle rode into Faron Woods on the back of a mighty mare - Epona, the steed of Ilia's late mother. With a firm warning that Linkle would face hell if Epona got hurt on her journey, Ilia had let the farm girl take the horse on her trip; and now she rode, with the sword and shield on her back and her crossbows hooked on her boots.

She had occasionally joined Rusl on his excursions in the woods, but this was the first time Linkle had come on her own; in due time, she came across a fork in the forest path. Bo had told her Hyrule Castle would be visible from anywhere in Hyrule as soon as she was out of the forest, but for now she had the canopy of trees to contend with; after a few moments, she aimed her finger to the right and touched her heels to Epona's sides, prompting her steed to ride that way.

And failing entirely to see the sign on a nearby tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear these chapters won't be particularly long.


	3. Castle in Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want a prologue - but I don't want it to be a Chapter 1 TITLED 'Prologue'. (Draco's right, that's a pain in the ass.) Hmm... does AO3 let me label a Chapter 0? Yes it does! Let's do a Chapter 0 titled 'Prologue', that's better than nothing. Oh, but when I go to add a chapter, it's trying to make the chapter number 2. Ah well, it's probably just because of the chapter count. Let's instruct AO3 to make this chapter number 1, that should sort things out. Now, get this chapter up... what the devil? Why do I have a Chapter 2 titled 'Prologue'? And what happened to my Chapter 1? Oh, THAT's what happened - it's not letting me KEEP a Chapter 0. It was probably going to get relabeled to Chapter 1 if I hadn't messed that up. Now I'm kind of wondering what would happen if I said a work had multiple chapters, and then tried to label the first one 'Chapter 0 of 1'."

" _Kalmm, Sacre._ "

A low, fierce growl permeated the room, emerging from a shadowy creature in the corner, whose gaze was fixed on a brilliant mirror. That mirror stood behind a tall, ornate loveseat, one occupied by a single female whose voice issued that command. Were there any others to see them, that was all they would make out - for the entire building was draped in darkness, and no room darker than theirs.

At her words, the creature fell quiet, though his stance did not falter. The female rose from her seat, stepping around it to gaze towards the mirror; in its surface appeared a bright image, showing a girl on horseback riding through a forest. She was armed quite heavily, with a shield and sword upon her back and crossbows holstered on her boots.

"It seems we have a rare visitor..."

* * *

"It can't be this late already, can it?"

Linkle would later admit that she had gotten herself horribly, hopelessly lost. Right now, however, the dusk had snuck up on her while she was riding, and she was determined to find somewhere safe to make camp before it was too dark to see. She did  _not_ want to contend with the beasts of the night, but Rusl had told her that a bright fire in the woods ought be enough to shy away anything of ill intent, and Linkle was not expecting anything more than a clearing in which to light that fire..

Such, then, was her surprise when she emerged from the wood, and found a  _mighty citadel_ looming out before her.

A long quiet as she gazed at that castle; then she shook her head. "There is no way this is Hyrule Castle," she murmured, lifting her compass before her. She knew that Ordona was south of Hyrule proper, but any determination of where she was got cut short when her compass needle began to spin wildly. With a groan, she let it fall and glanced around; it was hard to make out in the dusklight, but there was prominent forestry on all sides of the castle. "Well... maybe whoever lives here will let me stay for a bit."

She spurred Epona further, bringing her up near the castle's stairway, finding a small fountain just before it. Leaving Epona to drink if she was thirsty, she warily stepped forward, knocking on the door once, twice, thrice. After a long moment without response, Linkle realized there was a large pull-rope that seemed to be for a doorbell, and awkwardly she stepped up to it, seized it in both hands, and pulled down hard. A loud bell echoed across the castle grounds, causing Epona to whinny quietly; the rope didn't seem to retract as the ring continued, and as the last echoes faded out the door popped open just enough for her to push it open.

"Um, thank y-"

A bemusement took Linkle as she found no one waiting behind the doorway; rather, the locking mechanism was a rotating bolt built into one door (which seemed affixed to its frame), tied to a convoluted-looking construction in the rafters. After a moment, Linkle closed the door behind her and shifted the bolt into place, watching as the construction moved in response, and as it stopped there was a gentle hum like air moving across the gap of a bell as it swung - not enough to strike the ringer but just shifting lightly in place.

"That's actually kind of impressive," Linkle muttered.

Despite her impressedness, she found herself in a puzzle on realizing that she appeared to be alone in the castle - and further, that the interior was not what many would consider brightly lit. Wary, Linkle reached down and unhooked one of her crossbows from her boot, keeping it at the ready as she made her way through the labyrinthine structure. In time, she came across a lounge of sorts, with a flame burning in the fireplace; yet the light from the fire seemed oddly... diluted. Nonetheless, Linkle elected to rest for a moment by the fire, hoping that someone would eventually come here and tend to it - and give her someone to ask about staying the night.

She'd been there for a few minutes when she heard a clatter from an adjacent room, and after a moment she recognized the sound of silverware being lain out. Turning towards the sound revealed a pale light shining through a crack in the door; with a relieved sigh, Linkle hooked her crossbow on her boot again before approaching the door. "Excuse me!" she called. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've gotten kind of lost, and I was hoping you would let me stay..."

Her voice faltered as she opened the door, revealing an empty dining hall, draped in a pale light from a series of chandeliers above.

"...for the... night..."

There was a small meal laid out at the near end of the table, to Linkle's utter bemusement. After a moment, she caught sight of a scrap of written paper sitting at its side, and she stepped towards it to find a note written in a  **beautiful** hand.

_By the bidding of the goddess, we may turn away no guest. We offer you a meal, and invite you to stay the night by the fire if you so please, so long as you mean no malice to this castle._

With the dusklight outside, Linkle dared not venture out where the beasts could see her; she was more than willing to accept.

* * *

"Well? Shall we go to her?"

The female's question was met only by a glare from the creature. Their visitor had retired to the fire far earlier than they had anticipated - but then, they could not blame her, given the state the castle was in.

His companion only giggled. "Oh, come now," she mused. "She thinks it's dusk. She'll always think it's dusk. We need to set her misunderstanding right before she-"

The creature growled, interrupting.

"Oh, there's no need for that," she insisted. "I'm just going to write her a note and leave it at her side. I thought you might want to see her for herself."

His growling faded, and he turned away, stepping into the darkness where the light of the mirror could not reach him. With a giggle, she waved her hand; the image faded, and she stepped out of the room, leaving the door open in case she should call for him.

* * *

Linkle woke feeling far too rested; the fire was still burning brightly, implying someone had come to tend it while she was sleeping. There was another note, written in the same hand - sitting before her, and she reached forward and grabbed it as she rose, angling it so the fire's light would take visibility.

_I wish to inform you that you had fallen asleep shortly after noon. The environs of this castle are a touch unwelcoming to the sunlight, and you seem to have mistaken the consequent shadow for sunset. There should be a clock, resting above the fireplace; please check the time there before you depart, as you seemed to have your reasons for not venturing after dark. If it is too late - or too early - for you to risk leaving, we shall take no offense from your lingering until it is safe._

A torch was sitting beside the fireplace, and she grasped it and lit it in the hearth before raising it to see the timepiece. It was nearly four o'clock; Linkle reasoned that sunrise would be soon, if not in progress, and cast the torch into the fire to ensure it wouldn't ignite anything by being carelessly placed. "I'll be on my way, then," she called, in case her mysterious host should be listening

She turned away from the fire and saw two doorways... finding herself uncertain of which way she had come in.

A few rooms later, she found herself in a tower stairwell. "Okay, now I  _know_ I'm in the wrong place," she muttered. Then, noticing a window through which dusklight was being cast; "However..." She stepped forward and pushed the window open, glancing down to find the fall safe. "This isn't the entryway... but it  _should_ serve as an exit." Turning back to the castle and raising her voice so any listeners could hear; "Thank you for your hospitality!"

Her landing wasn't what anyone would call 'practiced', but a few paces were enough to right the jolt it had ensued. She found Epona waiting in the courtyard, and quickly mounted the mare and started off. She started towards the forest, and was surprised to find herself passing through a beautiful flower garden that she hadn't noticed on her way in. "Oh, wait a second! Woah, girl." She hopped down and stepped towards a sequence of flowers that glowed faintly in the dusklight. "These are silent princesses. The Royal Family loves these." She reached into her wallet and drew out a few red Rupees. "Fourty Rupees for five," she murmured. "That sounds fair... ish. I'll come through on my way home and compensate if it's not enough for the host."

She set the Rupees gently into the dirt and gently plucked a few princesses. She was about to mount Epona again when a low, indistinct sound emerged from around her; she glanced around, worried. "Who's there," she called. "Who is it?"

The sound intensified - it was a  _canine_ _growl_.

Linkle quickly slipped the flowers into Epona's saddlebag, drew the sword and shield from her back, and fastened them to the horse's saddle. "Go," she insisted. "Run, girl. Go!" She slapped Epona lightly, prompting the horse to take off as she drew the crossbows from her boots. The growl was growing louder, and it seemed to be echoing around her; yet if she strained her pointed ears, she made out footfalls against the grass, approaching from...

There!

She turned round and lashed her crossbow forward so that it was aimed at about wolf level. The trigger was pulled, and a bolt shot forward - and it seemed to  _vanish_ as it struck where she predicted the beast would be, as a female yelp echoed around her.

Linkle started. "Who's there?"

 ** _How dare you!?_**  The voice echoed around her as the growl had.  ** _You would strike at your host, would you? Attack, Sacre!_**

The bark of a leaping wolf; Linkle leapt aside, landing with a weak roll and righting her crossbows. "No, please!" she begged. "Don't hurt me!"

 ** _After you've hurt me?_** demanded the voice.  _ **What else would I do!?**_

"I-In- In... In Hyrule," Linkle stuttered, "unjust assault is most often punished with a prison sentence. Up to ten years depending on the... severity of the injury." She suddenly realized just how much injury her crossbows could inflict, and came to the realization that she had no chance of delivering her gifts to the royal family by now.

A scoff that circled her menacingly.  ** _Oh, I doubt you'll be here that long._**

"R-Really?"

**_You'll be dead of thirst in three days._ **

"WHAT!?"

The sound of fingers being snapped; Linkle stumbled, and her eyes fell closed. Her crossbows tumbled to the ground, and she shortly followed, landing on the earth limply - to the observations of her host and the creature that served her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the chapter I was working on when the story got deleted, now we can proceed.


	4. Shattering Shackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Twilight Princess and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

When Linkle woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was _cold_. As she started to rise, she realized that she was not asleep - she was, in fact, fully garbed in her hooded green tunic, with her compass still hanging around her neck; she glanced around and was surprised to find she was in a small, brick room with a barred door, and a glass window overlooking a sheer drop.

The events before she passed out came back to her, and she realized she was serving her prison sentence.

**_Finally awake, are you?_ **

Her voice echoed from all around Linkle once again as she turned, finding she was still alone. "I-Is that you?" she asked the air. "The host? Where are you?"

 ** _You can't see me?_** Then, laughing,  ** _Of course you can't see me._** Only once her laughter had died down did she continue;  _ **Welcome to the castle dungeon.**_

Linkle stepped towards the barred door. "Please," she begged. "Whatever you do to me, don't hurt Epona."

The voice scoffed.  ** _The horse? Why would I hurt the horse?_**

"I don't know," Linkle admitted. "But people can do stupid things when they're sad, or angry, or scared. Please, she's not even my horse. She belongs to a friend of mine, back in Ordon. Sooner or later, if I don't come for her, she'll go back to the village. Don't hurt her."

 ** _I won't hurt her,_** the voice reprimanded.  _ **A creature can't be blamed if it's acting on the whims of its master. Can it, Sacre?**_

A low growl with a similar echo caused Linkle to start.

 _ **Make yourself comfortable,**_ she added.  _ **You're not going anywhere.**_

* * *

The dusk that surrounded the castle was more than just a trick of the light; Linkle was certain she had been there for twelve hours, and not once had the shadows cast outside even changed. There was something  _odd_ about this castle - something she was in no position to understand. Her crossbows were missing; the only thing she had were her boots, her compass, and her thoughts.

And her thoughts told her that she had a deliver to complete.

Briefly did she consider disassembling her compass and trying to pick the lock - but she knew better. She wasn't knowledgeable enough about the inner workings of a lock; and what's more, the compass was a treasured memento of her grandmother that she dared not break unless it was mandatory. Further, a cursory gaze at the barred door showed a thick layer of rust; she doubted it had ever been  _un_ locked, implying her captor had brought her in through the window or a trap door in the roof or something.

The window was another matter; her captor had assumed the height drop would be enough to deter her from fleeing down the castle wall. A solid kick with steel-soled winged boots shattered the glass, and a few more cursory kicks knocked the remnants in the frame out of the way, whereupon Linkle mounted the windowsill and glanced down the wall. The build of the castle was steep enough to make a misstep lethal, but with plenty of hand- and footholds, and she was already thinking out her route as she started to whistle for Epona. She grasped the windowsill with her gloved hands, hopping down to the next ledge and slowly climbing back and forth.

Once she was low enough, she leapt into Epona's saddle, landing unpleasantly against the sword and shield she'd fastened there. Even so, she quickly spurred the horse to take off, untying them and fastening them to her back as she rode away.

High in the castle, her host was watching the escape unfold in her shining mirror - with a smile on her face. "Quite the ingenious little devil, isn't she?"

The creature growled dismissively.

"Oh, don't act like you're not impressed," she reprimanded. Turning her gaze back to the mirror; "I suppose I'll let her go, for now. She said something about coming back later. We can talk proper punishment then."

* * *

A few days later, the recently-crowned Queen Zelda was seated in the conference chamber of Hyrule Castle. On the prompt of the doorman, in stepped a large man, with the dark skin and crimson hair of the desert people. He was the king of the Gerudo - or so Zelda assumed, as he did not appear to be young enough that his predecessor of a hundred years was still ruling, nor old enough that his successor of a hundred years had even been born. After a quiet nod of his head to the doorman, he took his seat across the table from the queen.

"May I have your name?" she asked of him.

The Gerudo bowed his head. "I am King Ganondorf, of the Gerudo," he informed her. "I am honoured that you have deemed fit to meet with me, Princess Zelda."

" _Queen_ Zelda, actually," she corrected. "Though I suppose I cannot blame you, with how recently I have taken the crown. It is I who should be honoured to meet with you. You are a far more experienced ruler than I. For what purpose have you come here?"

Ganondorf sighed. "As I presume you know," he mused, "we of the Gerudo are isolated in the desert. We are often looked down upon by your people, and the women who finds mates among Hylians and Sheikah often face prejudice if they spend time in Hyrule. But the desert is harsh and unforgiving, and so many mothers among our people are fearful of even letting their children outside." He shook his head. "I regret to say that my greater experience has done little for my people. There are more among Hylians who look up to you with admiration than there are among Gerudo who look to me the same way."

Zelda shook her head. "What are you asking, Ganondorf?"

"I would ask that you consider the Gerudo a people of Hyrule," he replied. "I wish for my people to be able to come and go freely from your kingdom without fear of being driven away on the grounds that we be considered 'outsiders'." Then, before she could reply; "I do not offer nothing in return. As much as the desert is lacking in sustenance of life, it holds an abundance of that which is considered rarity in your kingdom. Silver. Gold. Jewels. If you will allow us free passage through Hyrule, we shall return the favour, and allow your people access to this abundance."

After a long moment, Zelda shook her head. "I am terribly sorry, King Ganondorf," she insisted, "but I cannot grant your request."

The Gerudo narrowed his gaze. "Cannot, or will not?"

"Cannot," Zelda assured him. "I am still new to the crown. If I should issue such a wide-reaching decree, it will be regarded as the fancy of a princess who thinks herself all-powerful. It will be dismissed out of hand - and though it might, in time, be accepted by punishing those who ignore it, your people would suffer until then." She closed her hands before herself. "I am sorry. If there is any other way we might help your people, please, tell me."

"As it happens, there is," Ganondorf admitted. "A pack of Wolfos we've trained for hunting have gone loose and fled into Hyrule. If your people should neutralize them without killing them, and bring them back to the desert, we will reward the captor greatly."

"Well, that is certainly reasonable enough," Zelda agreed.

A clatter from outside caused Ganondorf to start in his seat. "What on earth is that?"

Zelda sighed, getting to her feet. "Troublemaking younglings," she sighed, "eager to catch sight of the new queen. The moment they see me, they'll flee joyful." She stepped up to the window and leaned outside, then pulled her head back in. "Oh. Goodness me. Well, at least it's not a Wolfos, I suppose."

"What's not a Wolfos?" asked Ganondorf.

"A horse."

"A horse is not a Wolfos?" Ganondorf repeated slowly. He felt as though the queen was talking in riddles.

"Generally speaking, no. A horse is a horse and Wolfos is a Wolfos. That'st just the way things are. Don't ask me why. I suppose I'd better go and let her in before it kicks the gates down."

"Who? What!?"

"The  _horse_ , Ganondorf. I told you, there's a horse at the gates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can recognize that last exchange, you are awesome.


	5. A Curious Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this story is going to end up exceptionally long. I apologize to those who were expecting an extended tale.

"Easy, Epona! Easy! Calm down, girl!"

Linkle's trip had not been the straightest journey, but at last she had arrived at Hyrule Castle. Unfortunately, they'd had a bad run-in with a Deku Baba on her way here, and Epona was currently thrashing about now that they'd been barricaded by the gates; as soldiers started to approach, she managed to calm Epona enough to get a good seat in. "Easy. Easy..."

"Who are you!?" one of the soldiers demanded.

"Linkle, of Ordon," the farm girl replied, keeping a hand on Epona's mane. "I apologize for the behaviour of my steed. Creatures on the field startled her." Glancing at the gate; "I hope I haven't broken anything.

"State your business, stranger," another soldier commanded.

She unfastened the sword from her back, leaving the shield hooked over the sheath as she lowered them at her side. "I bring gifts, for Princess Zelda's coronation," she mused.

The soldiers laughed derisively amongst themselves. "The Queen's coronation was three days ago," the third mused.

Linkle lowered her gaze. "Yes, well-"

"Who sent these?"

The voice nearby caused all the soldiers to fall to their knees; Linkle turned around and nearly fell out of the saddle on finding Queen Zelda herself standing there. "U-Um, Bo," she replied. "Bo of Ordon."

"Bo...?" A recognition lit up on the Queen's face. "Ah, Father's friend. Please," she insisted, "come in. Any emissary of Bo's is welcome in our castle. Men," she added, "take her horse to the stables."

"Your Grace," the first soldier accused, "you're taking her at her word?"

In response, Zelda took the sword and shield from Linkle before she had the chance to turn, rotating the shield so its surface faced the soldier. "This is the emblem of Ordon," she replied. Then, drawing the sword from its sheath; "And this blade is Ordonian craftsmanship. Horns of goat in the hilt, and a fuller carved with intricate patterns matching those found in the spring of Ordon Woods. If she were a mere thief who had taken the blade, she would not have mentioned Bo's name. And if she were a deceiver who knew Bo's name, she would not have brought such fine gifts."

Without further question, the soldiers took Epona's reins and guided her towards the castle stables.

* * *

The Ordonian was startled to meet a large man - a  _Gerudo_ man - when she stepped into the castle. "Linkle," Zelda introduced, "this is King Ganondorf of the Gerudo. Ganondorf, this is Linkle, an emissary of Ordon."

"Ordon?" Ganondorf gave the farm girl a once-over. "An emissary from the southern farmlands?"

"Their mayor was a friend of my father's," Zelda said pointedly.

Realization rose on the Gerudo's face. "Ah, that makes sense," he admitted. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ordonian."

"Likewise, Your Majesty."

"Linkle," Zelda offered, "I invite you to remain here for a while. Bo has always been a wise man; I have my reasons to doubt your tardiness is a result of his poor instruction."

The farm girl blushed, embarrassed. "You're not wrong, your Grace," she admitted.

The Queen turned to the Gerudo. "Ganondorf, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the craftsman's chambers. I do not wish for your hunting hounds to be lost as a result of lacking information."

"Thank you, your Grace."

* * *

Whilst Ganondorf was describing the Gerudo's lost Wolfos in exquisite detail, Linkle joined Zelda for afternoon tea - at the Queen's insistence. She was in no comfort having a meal with the Queen of Hyrule, and was nearly falling out of her chair at the  _luxury_ of the sweets that accompanied the drink. After a few moments to let the Ordonian adjust, Zelda set down her teacup and spoke.

"So, what transpired on your journey here?"

Linkle lowered her own cup and exhaled deeply. "When I departed Ordon, to begin my journey here, I came across a fork in the road, barely ten seconds into the Faron Woods. I..." She chuckled nervously. "I'm embarrassed to say that I have no memory of having seen that fork before. It appears I took the wrong route from there, for the forestry through which I rode was unfamiliar to me. Before I knew it, the sun seemed to be setting, and I hoped to find a clearing."

"When did you depart from Ordon?" Zelda asked.

"In the morning," Linkle replied.

"And you met dusk shortly after the fork in the road?" she mused.

Linkle nodded. "That is what I had thought, yes," she confirmed. "Shortly after dusk...  _seemed_ to have set, I came across an expansive clearing. And there I found a castle."

Zelda seemed surprised at that. "A castle? In Faron Woods?"

"Do you know of this?"

"Not in particular," Zelda admitted. "But it is said that, some many generations ago, Hyrule Castle stood at the edge of the forest region. It was felled in a war, and reconstructed here - within Lanayru's borders, but in the center of Hyrule. The old castle was overgrown.

The Ordonian shook her head. "I'm afraid it couldn't have been that castle, your Grace," she explained. "This castle was in no state to have been 'felled'. It was standing tall in the twilight, and was frankly of a very different design from this structure." She shook her head. "I wandered in, hoping to ask the host if I could stay the night, but it seemed to be abandoned - despite being in immaculate condition. I stumbled across a fireplace, and while I was warming myself by the fire, I heard the clatter of silverware. The next room over was a dining room, and there was a fresh meal laid out... but there was no one there. I found a handwritten note saying that the meal was for me, and that I was allowed to stay the night by the fire... and something about the will of the goddess."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Goddess, singular?"

"Yes," Linkle confirmed. "I was confused by that as well." She shook her head. "I accepted their offer, and when I woke by the fire, I found another note had been put there while I slept, telling me that the dusk I thought I had seen was a trick of the eye, from the environment. I made to take off, and when I did, I found a flower garden with a patch of silent princesses. After learning my mistake, I meant to gather a bouquet for the royal family in case I was late... and I heard something growling."

"Wolfos?" Zelda was worried for Ganondorf's hunting hounds.

"I don't know," Linkle admitted. "I never saw it. It was just growling at me from somewhere I couldn't see. When I heard footsteps I tried to fire my crossbows... but my bolt vanished, and I heard someone cry out. It was my host, I think - invisible."

The Queen seemed concerned. "Were... was there a shadow cast over you?"

Linkle furrowed her brow. "I  _think_ so," she admitted. "My host, she meant to have me killed by some beast, but I told her that assault is usually punished by a prison sentence. Then she knocked me out, and locked me up. I was in there for at least a day before I managed to escape, and I rode here."

"How did you escape?" Zelda asked.

The farm girl extended her leg away from the table to bare the steel sole of her winged boot. "There was a glass window," she mused. Zelda fell quiet, and Linkle angled her head. "Something wrong?"

"There's an old fairytale in Hyrule," the Queen mused, "about a hero who lived off the land in the woods. Something about earning the favour of a king in the past. I've not heard it told in ages. They say he was given a trial by-"

"A goddess in azure," Linkle interrupted.

Zelda raised her gaze. "You know this story?"

"My grandmother used to tell it to me, when I was a little girl," Linkle admitted, reaching for the compass around her neck. "I haven't heard it myself since she passed away a few years ago."

The Queen bowed her head. "I shall have to find the tome in the library," she mused. "Please, I ask you stay the night, here. I shall have a room prepared for you."

The Ordonian smiled gratefully. "You're too kind, your Grace."

* * *

 

It was late that night that the Queen found herself making her way through the castle. The servants she passed, she issued instruction to; anyone else would be unaware of her actions until the morning came. In time, she arrived at the stables, where she found her royal white stallion, Ivor, waiting nearby. His saddle and bridle were drawn out in short order, and she was about to unlatch his gate and guide him out when she heard a sound like a hammer striking iron - and a yell of pain in a familiar voice.

"Linkle?"

The farm girl emerged from in a pen which - she realized - housed her horse. "Your Grace?" she asked.

Zelda stepped forward. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to visit Epona," Linkle explained. "I'm sorry to have startle..." She paused on noticing the items in her hands. "Where are you off to so late?"

"I have somewhere I need to be," Zelda replied. "My apologies, I fear I will not be able to see you off on the morrow."

Linkle stepped forward and caught the Queen's hand. "Wait," she insisted. "You should take Epona."

Zelda turned, surprised at that. " _Your_ horse?" she asked. "Ivor is the fastest steed in Hyrule."

"Do you consider Ordon within your borders, your Grace?" Linkle countered.

The Queen smiled. "I suppose..."

"You are in a hurry, are you not?" Linkle prompted. "Let me help you ready her."

The royal bridle and saddle were equipped on the Ordonian horse, and Zelda mounted her readily, taking the reins. "Please," she prompted, "I insist you stay in the castle until I have returned. If any of the servants question you, tell them ' _winds of Farore guide me, waters of Nayru sustain me, flames of Din light my way_ ' and they will understand that you are here because I wish for you to."

Linkle shook her head. "You're doing so much for me," she mused. "I have to repay you somehow."

"No," Zelda insisted. "I'm taking your horse. I wish only to see you have her back."

"Still..." Her gaze fell to the compass around her neck, and after a moment she drew the chain off from around her neck and held it out. "Take this," she insisted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A gift from my grandmother," Linkle replied. "She told me, if there was anything I dearly needed, that I must hold the compass to my heart and ask it to guide me." Then, as Zelda accepted it; "I would like you to take it as thanks... but I fear it may not be so reliable."

Zelda seemed confused. "Whyever not?"

Linkle bit her lip lightly. "The compass needle drifts... in the twilight."

Then she turned away, taking off into the castle, and Zelda realized that this farm girl knew where she was going.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story, I'd appreciate if you'd say so~


	6. The Beast in the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some obvious in here.

Epona was, indeed, a league faster than Ivor had ever been whilst Zelda had ridden him. By the time the sun peaked in the sky at noon, she found herself at the entrance to the Faron Woods, and drew the Ordonian steed to a stop, pursing her lips uncertainly.

"I do not know this forest," the Queen realized. She glanced down at the compass Linkle had given her, popping it open to find the needle aiming steadily north... and the image of an elderly lady on the opening. After a moment's thought, she held it to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Please... take me to the castle in the twilight."

She heard the needle spinning, and she quickly held the compass flat before her as it fixated on the route she needed, and she prompted Epona to trot forward. The needle guided her at every turn of the path, and in time she found herself approaching what looked to be an exit to the forest... whereupon the needle quickly jerked in the opposite direction, and Zelda realized this must have been the fork where Linkle had taken the wrong route. She quickly nudged Epona to walk on, her gaze on the compass.

Her eyes, focused from childhood hours spent adoring royal tapestries, noticed the sunlight gleaming off the compass promptly... dulled.

And the compass needle began to drift, spinning across its surface.

Zelda raised her gaze, finding that dusk had set around her - despite being  _certain_ that she had not been in the forest an hour. This was the twilight that Linkle had mentioned - yet there was something very odd about it. It wasn't the golden dusk that she had seen a thousand times in Hyrule; rather, everything was draped in a diluted sepia, and all too visible despite the sun having vanished behind shadowy clouds that had not been in the air when she arrived at Faron Woods.

In time, she found it - the towering citadel, in a massive grove, hidden in the forest. Bringing Epona by the structure, Zelda was not surprised to find it towered above the trees; she quickly drew Epona by the fountain and dropped out of the saddle. "How in the loving embrace of Nayru has  _this_ gone unnoticed?"

"Nayru has no purview in this place."

The voice from behind her caused her to yelp, turning round. Standing there, in the shadows surrounding the doorway, was a woman who towered head and shoulders over her, draped in what seemed to be a hooded robe. Her lower legs were unguarded by the darkness; one was covered by a black sash covered in ornate patterns, but the other was bare, revealing slate-grey skin and what seemed to be a tattoo in pale white, a silver anklet, and bare feet.

Zelda was immediately wary. "Who are you?"

The shadowed figure seemed surprised. "You can see me?"

"You're not exactly concealed," Zelda observed.

"The girl in the green tunic couldn't even see me when her bolt struck me, out in the open," the woman proclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Then, before she could speak; "And come out where I can see you, you look like a reflection in cheap onyx."

With a sigh, the woman stepped out; and Zelda found herself in shock as her figure was revealed. It wasn't just her legs; her entire body was the same slate-grey, save for patches of black over her breasts and a patterned black patch across each arm like a sleeve. Her hair was a stunning orange, suspended in points that reached below each eye and falling in twin streams that were tied together above her chest.

"I am Midna. I was sent here by the goddess, and by her task I linger in the shadows until called upon by the light. Now, I watch over this castle, in lieu of its master - and though I cannot turn away a visitor who means no harm, I will not stand for invaders who mean to hollow this bastion." She offered a smile. "Now, you must reciprocate the introduction."

"I am Queen Zelda Hikaru Hyrule. I heard tell of a castle in the forest, and meant to see it for myself." The Queen angled her head. "This goddess you speak of-"

Midna raised her hand, interrupting. "I'm going to stop you right there," she instructed. "I will not disclose any information about her... for fear of invoking her wrath. Please, understand."

Zelda nodded. "I do understand," she assured.

As she lifted her gaze again, she found Midna's attention drawn to the compass in her hand. "That tool, there," she mused. "A scant week ago, I had a thief break in. She wore that very compass around her neck. And she rose on that same horse."

Epona whinnied uncertainly.

"She came to my castle, to deliver gifts from her village," Zelda explained. "When she told me about this place, and I expressed a desire to come here, she allowed me to ride her horse, and gave me this compass as thanks for allowing her to stay until I returned." Her gaze narrowed. "You called her a thief?"

"I suppose 'thief' isn't quite appropriate," Midna admitted. "She meant to take flowers. She was willing to leave compensation for them, but they were a bloom I am unwilling to let anyone pluck. When I tried to warn her away with Sacre at my side, she struck me. I meant to do the same to her, but she told me that, in your kingdom, assault is punished with a prison sentence. It seems to have been a ruse to trick me into leaving her vulnerable."

"The flower is known in Hyrule as the silent princess," Zelda realized. "The fault of her attempted thievery is mine. I, and my family, are quite fond of those flowers, and she meant to present them to me." Bowing her head; "Further, in Hyrule, assault is indeed punished with imprisonment - albeit with food and water provided during the prisoner's stay."

"Yours is a curious kingdom," Midna observed, a taunting smile on her face.

Zelda realized she had mentioned another name. "Who is this 'Sacre'?" she asked. "A friend?"

Midna's smile vanished. "A charge," she corrected. "Someone I refuse to let harm be brought to." Then she closed her eyes, and when she spoke the command her voice echoed across the castle grounds.

" _Komme, Sacre._ "

Padded footsteps... and the clink of a chain. Zelda turned and was shocked at what she saw - a wolf was approaching from around the castle, with fur as black as shadow, and a curious sigil in white upon his forehead. Yet his eyes were almost human, soft blue, and around his left foreleg was a cuff like those which would bind the arms of Hylians until such time as they were brought to the prisons. Midna stepped towards him, her bare feet landing lightly upon each step as he approached, and when they reached one another she knelt down and stroked his mane.

"This is Sacre," she explained to Zelda. "Do not fear him for his appearance; if you bring us no harm, he will show you he has a gentle heart... and a caring mind." Then, rising again; "If you would be so kind, would you stay for a meal? It has been so long since we have had a guest who may join us for dinner."

Zelda bowed her head. "I would be honoured."

* * *

The castle was ominously empty... which left Zelda wondering how they had prepared a massive feast, the likes of which Hyrule Castle only partook in celebration, before they had arrived in the dining hall. Midna turned to Zelda as they entered. "May I see that compass, a moment?"

Warily, Zelda complied, handing Linkle's keepsake over; Midna tapped it lightly, and a spread of rectangular black particles burst out around the connection as she handed it back.

"Touch it to the table, and speak the name of the dish you'd like to have," she instructed. "It will come to you."

She guided Zelda to take the centermost seat on one side of the table and made her way around to the opposite seat, giving them equal places while keeping them close enough to speak to one another. After a cursory glance around the table, Zelda tapped the compass lightly to against the table with an awkward muttering of "egg pudding" - and to her surprise, a platter with several puddings flew off the table and towards her, allowing her to take one and set it upon her plate.

"May I ask why, particularly, you have come here?" asked Midna after a few courses. "I can't imagine a fair queen like you travelling to Faron Woods on a whim."

"You flatter me," Zelda admitted. "I have only taken the crown a few days ago. The gifts Linkle delivered were  _meant_ for my coronation."

"Linkle?"

"The Ordonian. The one who tried to pick your princesses."

Midna pursed her lips, visibly thoughtful.

Zelda decided to answer her earlier question rather than pry into her current thoughts. "When she spoke of this castle," she explained, "it reminded me of a story I had been told in my youth. A fairytale, in truth... yet often such stories are born out of witnessed experience. I sought out the book from which it had been read, and reviewed it for myself. It spoke of a swordsman in green who fell into the favour of a brave king, and was given a trial by a goddess in azure." She raised her gaze. "And that a servant of that goddess watched over him as he was tried."

Her host said nothing.

"The story said that, before he was tried, he was made a castle in the forest in which he was raised. That the goddess' servant would watch him from the shadows. And that the hero's failure would keep him from expressing his heart, lock away his mind, and rend his body irrevocably. So when I find this bastion in the woods, undiscovered, and hear you speak of your beast having a gentle heart, and a caring mind... I realized it was no mere fairy story."

Midna closed her eyes. "You are a wise queen."

"Sacre is the hero who fell into a king's favour."

"Yes," Midna confirmed. "And that king... was responsible for this."

Zelda was caught off guard. "This what?"

"This twilight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone who has read Intervention hasn't figured it out by now. 'Sacre' is my go-to name for the Link of the Twilight Era. Draco named his Wolf Link amiibo that and hates that summoning Wolf Link in BotW doesn't give the hunting wolf the name you've assigned the amiibo.


	7. Man With a Dark Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Kingdom Hearts reference for the win.
> 
> I said we were working with a Twilight Princess map, but I'm taking a few liberties to assume there's direct access to Gerudo Desert and that Castle Town has drawbridges like Ocarina of Time. Plus, with the Gerudo being a thing, that means structures for living.

When Linkle woke, the first morning after Queen Zelda had left, she found a large tome sitting at her bedside, with a note in the Her Grace's hand.  _This book is marked to the fairytale we discussed yesterday. I welcome you to read it again, if you desire to._ Still drowsy, and hoping a good story would rouse her, she did indeed desire to, not even changing out of her nightgown before she did.

By the time she emerged from her bedroom, it was nearly noon; the guards seemed to have been briefed on her extended stay, for none of them questioned her lingering in the castle (although she was instructed to stay out of several rooms, she assumed them to be of significant import). When she arrived at what seemed to be an archery training yard, she was asked if she would like to fight here - and when she responded in the affirmative, she was asked her weapon of choice.

Two military-grade crossbows were provided for Linkle, who spent a good hour putting bolts in targets. They were  _not_ breakaway targets, so when she ended up shattering one from the sheer number of attacks it had taken, she took that as a sign that she ought to call a break. The crossbows were hooked onto her boots, and she stretched with a groan of exhaustion.

"Quite the performance, Ordonian."

Linkle yelped, turning around and nearly falling to the earth. A large Gerudo man was standing there, and after realizing that she wasn't being attacked she lowered her hands. "King Ganondorf," she greeted. "With respect, your Majesty, you have a very intimidating voice."

"So I have been told," Ganondorf agreed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen asked me to stay for a while," Linkle replied, realizing mid-phrase that Zelda probably didn't want everyone to know where she had gone. "From Ordon to Castle Town is a long journey. You don't want to make it a round trip in a hurry. What of you?"

Ganondorf reached up and scratched his head awkwardly. "I missed the drawbridge last night," he admitted, "and was permitted to stay here in the castle. Alas, the Gerudo do not have the best reputation in Hyrule. I fear if I leave while the Queen is departed, they will accuse me of having stolen something, so I mean to wait until she has returned."

Linkle pursed her lips. "I've heard rumors to that effect," she confirmed. "You're quite empathetic, for a king. I've heard so many unpleasant tales about royalty being dismissive of common opinion."

"Hylians and Gerudo alike have had royals that fit that description," Ganondorf observed. His gaze fell to the crossbows she had holstered on her boots. "You're quite skilled with those. Are you a defender of sorts in Ordona?"

"I wish," Linkle chuckled. "It's more of a hobby. I like to entertain the younglings in Ordon with a bit of a target-practice show. I'm a farmhand, in truth."

Ganondorf hummed. "I suppose that was a bit more performance than combat technique, but you still show impressive promise. Have you never had any ambitions of knighthood?"

Linkle turned red. "The Gerudo are all women, right?" she asked. "Like, the hundred-year king, but other than that, everyone's female?"

"Yes...?"

"Then you'll not look down on me when I say I've got a girlfriend back in Ordon?"

Her words caused Ganondorf to laugh heartily. "A loved one is reason enough to limit your ambitions," he admitted. "Still, if you find yourself needing a greater honour or greater experience to defend her, you'd be well suited to knighthood." Then, when she seemed to consider it. "If the Hyrulean Royal Family won't have you, I'd gladly offer you a place defending the Gerudo."

That surprised Linkle. "Seriously? You'd take a farm girl as a knight in your domain?"

Ganondorf smiled. "Oh, indeed. I had a Hylian defender once, before. He was of modest beginnings, himself - a family who lived off the land in the Faron Woods."

"What!?"

Linkle's outburst only caused Ganondorf to nod. "Yes. He was himself garbed in a green tunic, like yours. Carried a sword and shield." He shook his head. "Alas, one day he was lost to us, while he returned to the forests of his youth."

The Ordonian quickly turned up her hood. "Thank you for the offer, your Majesty," she prompted. "I'd best be on my way."

"Are you quite sure?" Ganondorf asked.

"If you're invited to stay at the castle for the express purpose of resting up for a trip," Linkle mused, "best not overstay your welcome."

She took off, leaving the Gerudo king to look over the bolt-ridden targets with a curious eye.

* * *

"The braziers..."

Midna had shown Queen Zelda to a chamber high in the twilit castle, with Sacre following as they arrived. There, Zelda was surprised to see three mighty braziers in shining gold, arranged in trigram around a pedestal - in which lay a sword of fine craftsmanship. Its hilt was forged from a dark blue metal, fashioned into close-folded wings, and a black jewel rested in its hilt. Its blade was a dull slate-grey, yet the entire weapon was untouched by dust.

"In these burned the goddess' flames," Midna mused. "Tied to his virtues. Their warmth would strengthen the blade, and he would seize total mastery over his fate. It was her hope, and mine, that they would burn for evermore."

Zelda bit her lip. "What happened?"

"The king he served was a dark man, with a dark heart," Midna replied. "The goddess hoped that, with the blade in hand, he would be able to see through the blessings he was given, realize the darkness in the king's heart, and sever their bond between servant and master." She shook her head. "But he is kind. He always sought to see the light. And in that search, he failed to see the darkness."

"How could the king extinguish these?" Zelda asked. "Surely the goddess' flames could not be doused with water, or suffocated by cover."

Midna bowed her head, her eyes closed. "For taking him in, for treating him so kindly despite his origins, he placed absolute trust in his liege. The king invited him to a celebration, after they had discovered an ancient structure in those lands. The celebration dulled the hero's judgement, hazing his mind with food and drink and pleasurable company." A weak smile rose on her lips. "He had someone he had grown to care for, and the king claimed one of his soldiers had wronged her. In his haze, he did not have the control to fight with any just skill - and although the stray swings of his blade did not qualify for deliberate harm, the strike he landed upon the soldier did."

"He used his strength unjustly," Zelda realized. "And that extinguished Power."

A nod from the castle host. "When he recovered, and could not remember, the king lied about what had happened in his drunkenness. He was told that invaders had attacked during the celebration - beasts of the king's land that he could not control - and that he had felled them all before the other soldiers could even draw their blades. Then, seeing that he was in no state to defend, the king sent him here, and told him to rest. After he had arrived, he received a message asking to send one of his servants to help defend the king's domain in his absence - naming a servant who was better tasked to clean and cook. He feared that, if he should send the defender, she would be punished for it - so he sent the servant that had been named, relaying the order to her verbatim."

"Issuing an order she could not fulfill," Zelda mused. "That would extinguish Wisdom."

Tears were trailing down Midna's face. "I tried to warn him. I tried to tell him that he had mistaken himself, and had extinguished two of the flames already - but he was in no condition to hear my warnings, let alone see the braziers unlit himself. Then..." She swallowed heravily. "He was roused by attackers. The king's servants, sent here by his orders to claim treason. He knew that cowards who sought to kill while their victims were weak were often intimidated if they found their victim was stronger than they anticipated - so he faced them, making every effort to appear in his best condition, and told them of every victory he had achieved... and thought he had achieved."

"The king's false tale of his defense," Zelda gasped. "He recited it..."

"And it extinguished Courage," Midna confirmed, her voice breaking. "His body was rent. Even the false traitors were horrified as he was transformed into a terrible, monstrous beast." She held her own hands before her. "My own body changed as his did - and my powers strengthened as his were locked away. I wouldn't stand to let them run off with their success; I struck down as many as I could before they fled. Only one survived. Then I draped this castle and its grounds in twilight, so that none who came after this place - deliberately, with ill intent - would find it."

Zelda lowered her gaze. "The goddess," she mused. "Were you not to take him to the goddess if he failed his trial?"

Midna turned to her. "I would not," she said defiantly. "Her trial was meant to be fair, but her fury is unlike any seen in this world before. With him having been driven to failure by the king's deceit, I refuse to take him to her punishment." She shook her head. "In time, age or battle will claim him, as it would had he not taken the trial. So I mean to keep him safe, until such time as it does. Only then will I go to the goddess - and whatever wrath she imposes upon me, for defying her orders, I will face gladly."

Her hand closed into a fist.

"But I will not let him suffer any more."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Linkle turned, finding one of the stable guards approaching her. She had drawn out Epona's saddle and bridle, and was leading Zelda's royal stallion, Ivor, out to equip him. "I'm sorry," she insisted, "but I'm in a hurry. I can't afford to-"

The soldier aimed his spear at her. "Hurry or not," he reprimanded, "you cannot expect me to stand by as you take the Queen's mount!"

The Ordonian bit her lip. " _Winds of Farore guide me,_ " she recited, " _waters of Nayru sustain me, flames of Din light my path_."

Her words caused the soldier to pull away. "You're here by the Queen's instruction?"

"Where else would I have heard those words?" Linkle asked.

"This is true," the soldier admitted. "Here, would you like a hand with that...?"

The two of them equipped Ivor in short order, and the Ordonian quickly mounted him. "Thank you kindly," she praised the soldier. "Um, I may have left a book at the bedside of the room the Princess allowed me to stay in. If you could have someone return that to its rightful place, I'd appreciate it."

The soldier assured her it would be seen to; and she quickly rode Ivor out through Castle Town, headed towards Faron Woods.

No sooner had she left Castle Town than another rider did as well - a rider on a black Gerudo stallion. Ganondorf, however, had no desire to chase after the Ordonian; he quickly directed his mount towards the desert, riding as fast as his horse could travel. It wasn't long before they arrived at a fortress that dominated the mouth of the desert; Gerudo watchwomen were approaching as he dismounted his horse, landing heavily in the sands.

"Ready my swords," he commanded. "We march for Faron Woods ere nightfall."

A sudden tremor of displeasure rippled across his people as he made his way inside - and promptly found himself surrounded by several curve-edged swords. Thirty Gerudo soldiers stood there with their blades extended towards him; at the forefront was a warrior named Nabooru, and it was she who spoke first. "What reason do you have for us to return to that dark domain?"

Ganondorf reached his right hand forward, grasping the sword in her hand by the blade. " _He_ yet survives," he warned.

"And you would throw us at his defender," Nabooru demanded, "and have us all die just to kill a man you once trusted!?"

She was not given a chance to react; Ganondorf moved the sword aside, and his left hand surged forward and slammed into her stomach; the blow sparked with the dark magic of the Gerudo King, throwing her through the gathered soldiers and into the nearby wall. Her grip remained tight on the sword, leaving the blade to slice at his fingers, yet he spared it only a passing glance - his face implying he was impressed at the strength of her grip - before he raised his gaze to his soldiers.

"Still do none of you understand," he reprimanded. "He has earned the favour of Hyrule's goddess - she who drove us from that land in the first place."

Nabooru managed to get to her feet. "The goddess is nothing without a follower," she argued. "And he ever followed  _you!_  His loyalty was undying - until the moment you sent us to threaten him, knowing he would make to _kill us_ if he thought us traitors!" Sorrow wrought the rage in her voice. "And now you mean to put him down, like a stray!"

" **Listen to me!** " Ganondorf roared - and ever soldier there pulled away at the force of his words. "In earning her favour, he has put himself in her debt. At any moment, she could instruct him to kill us all. He would be left with no choice but to obey, and would have more than enough strength to do the task!"

He marched towards Nabooru, his footsteps pounding with a weight they ought not have carried. "If you mean to die at the sword of the goddess' charge, I invite you to spend our absence in the prisons." Then; turning to the gathered soldiers; "Will anyone else be joining her?"

Silence.

"Then ready my swords," he repeated. "We march for Faron Woods ere nightfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I tried to save the chapter while it was still a draft and ended up posting its incomplete state by accident. No idea how that happened.


	8. Twilit Defender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might end with less than ten chapters.

Sacre's low growl drew the attentions of Queen and host to one corner of the altar - to a door, opened just a crack, through which light was shining. Curious, Midna approached it, a quiet " _Kalmm, Sacre_ " directed at the beast as she did. Warily, Zelda made to follow her; Sacre made no move to stop her as she stepped into a dark room... with a bright mirror upon a stand in the center. A large loveseat rested with its back to the mirror, and as she watched the mirror lifted from its stand and floated towards Midna, turning as it did.

Projected upon its surface, in faded dark tones, was the path through the forest, leading to the clearing in which the castle lay; and cantering along that path was a horse of royal white, ridden by a girl in a hooded green tunic.

"Linkle!" Zelda exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"She seems to be in a hurry," Midna realized. "If she knows you are here, I have reason to believe she's seeking you."

The two of them quickly made their way to the entrance, the mirror hovering at Midna's side as she did - and when Zelda opened the door, she found herself caught in a shock. Linkle's form was almost ethereal, faded in the twilight that surrounded the castle; and the Queen stumbled back as she dismounted the horse.

Midna stepped forward. "What are you doing back here?" she demanded.

Linkle turned, surprised. "Is that you, host?" she asked. "I've come to see my sentence completed."

"What."

"I had a package to deliver," Linkle explained. "I didn't want it to be late... although I seem to have failed on that front. In any case, with the delivery arrived safely, I've come back to finish- Your Grace!"

Her self-interruption as Zelda stepped out from around the door caught her by surprise. "Linkle, what's happened to you?"

Linkle blinked. "Happened to me? What are you talking about?"

Midna set a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "The denizens of light become as spirits in the twilight," she explained, "but it is rarely visible amongst themselves. It stops them from affecting the creatures of twilight - although physical constructs often breach the separation. As you are able to see through the curtain, I should not be surprised that you can see her as I do."

The Ordonian shook her head. "Your Grace," she insisted, "you must not return to Hyrule Castle."

"I do not understand why," Zelda mused. "I've learned all I needed about-"

"The hero, and the king he served," Linkle interrupted. "I know. That king is  _Ganondorf_."

Zelda stumbled back. "What?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Midna demanded.

"He is Queen Zelda's guest, at Hyrule Castle," Linkle replied, turning in the direction of Midna - although her gaze didn't quite lock on. "He was there for negotiations of some sort when I arrived."

"He meant to have his people be considered people of Hyrule," Zelda elaborated. "He just wanted to stop them from being treated as outsiders..."

Midna shook her head. "You misunderstand," she corrected. "His people were cast out of Hyrule by the goddess herself, because they - as a whole - were bandits and thieves who exploited the other peoples of the land. He means to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors, and seize the greatest treasure in Hyrule the moment you let them inside. _That_ is why the goddess sought to have him ruined." She turned to Linkle. "How did you come to realize this?"

Linkle glanced down at the military crossbows hooked on her boots. "He saw me training," she explained, "and we started talking about knights. He offered me a place defending his people, if I ever sought knighthood and the Hyrulean army wouldn't have him. I was surprised he'd make an offer to an Ordonian, but he told me he had a knight before..."

"Who came from the Faron Woods," Zelda gasped.

"He knows," Midna muttered. "He knows that he's still alive.  _Komme, Sacre!_ "

Zelda turned to her. "I thought you said the twilight would-"

"It'll keep out anyone who comes after this place with ill intent," Midna confirmed. "But only if they don't already know where it is."

Sacre leapt down from a balcony above, landing at Linkle's side with a  _thud_ that had the Ordonian stumbling back. Midna quickly knelt down as he approached, touching her finger to the beast's forehead; then the wolf leapt along the parapets of the castle as she turned and touched her finger to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"If Sacre is willing, the mirror will let me see through his eyes," she replied. "And having seen the king for what he is, Sacre doesn't want him here any more than I do."

The surface of the mirror showed the castle walls rushing past as the beast leapt higher and higher; when he reached the peak of the castle, he turned his gaze across the forest. Anything not within the twilight was faded through a curtain of jade... but even so, the sight of a legion marching towards the woods was unmistakable. And this particular legion was unarmoured - for residents of a searing desert hold disdain for metal armour, which is conductive to changes in temperature... unless its wearer should possess means to counteract it.

Such as the dark magic of the Gerudo King who rode at the head of the legion.

"He's coming," Midna realized.

"What does he mean to do?" Zelda asked.

"He'll try to kill the hero," Linkle suspected. "He wants him dead, doesn't he?"

Midna nodded. "He holds a grudge against the goddess for casting his people out. By striking down Sacre, he means to sever her power to act against him."

Zelda grabbed the mirror from her hands, her gaze racing across the soldiers projected upon it. "The Gerudo... they're not here because they want to be," she realized. "He's forcing them to act. I'll bet my bottom Rupee they'll flee as soon as he's defeated."

"Then why do they not strike him down themselves?" Midna argued.

"Because he's powerful," Zelda replied. "As the king of a hundred years, a dark and powerful magic is his birthright. They'd never get close enough to harm him." She handed the mirror back to her. "You have to go."

"What?"

"Take Sacre, and go to the goddess," Zelda insisted. "If you explain matters, I'm certain she'll understand." She turned round. "I'll buy you some time."

The Queen took one step and found her way barred - by a crossbow. "No, you won't," Linkle reprimanded. "You haven't even been Queen for a month, I won't let you get killed. Leave him to me."

"Is this supposed to be some sort of penance?" Midna demanded.

"In Hyrule," Linkle informed her, "a crime may also be punished by forcing the criminal to serve as defense."

Midna shook her head. "I can't punish you in the face of a siege!" she snapped.

Linkle's gaze fell. "What you said about him... That reeks of ambition. He won't be satisfied with Hyrule. He'll come after us, too. In Ordon. Even if he doesn't know if we have anything, he'll just show up to see if we do. I won't let that happen."

She started down the steps.

"I'll buy you some time. Take him to the goddess."

Neither Midna nor Zelda had the chance to stop her before she mounted Epona and spurred the mare to gallop out of the clearing.

* * *

Ganondorf's legion was halfway through the forest path when hoofsteps from the path ahead brought his steed to a halt. The soldiers saw his mount stop and drew their weapons, their hearts heavy; the King's swords were sheathed on the sides of his horse, and he reached his right hand for the blade on his left side.

A familiar horse was galloping through the forestry - the same horse that had interrupted his meeting with Queen Zelda just the other day.

"It's just the Ordonian's horse," Ganondorf sighed, releasing his blade. His hand went to his own steed's mane, caressing it to quell his worry. "Calm down, Ebon." The mare was galloping forward, and he quickly directed Ebon to step to the side, prompting the Gerudo soldiers to clear a way for the horse to gallop past them. "Keep your eyes open," he instructed his soldiers, "and think before you act. She is a mighty warrior, and one I will not stand to let be killed."

He touched his heels lightly to Ebon's sides, spurring him to a trot.

And a  _crack_  echoed through the trees - the sound of a crossbow firing.

The bolt flew faster than anyone could react to, slamming into Ganondorf's shoulder through the gap between pauldron and chestplate, and he gave a yell of pain as his grasp on Ebon's reins faded. Another  _crack_ from the trees; this bolt slammed into Ebon's hindquarters, and the stallion reared back, throwing the Gerudo King from the saddle, before charging forward though the woods.

As Ganondorf got to his feet, a figure appeared in the high branches of a nearby tree - a girl in a green tunic.

"Soldiers of the Gerudo!" she proclaimed. "Your king is nothing but a sad old man with a dark heart! Abandon him now, and you will have the protection of the Queen of Hyrule!" The soldiers exchanged glances as Linkle turned her gaze on the Gerudo king. "Ganondorf!"

She lashed her crossbows down, drawing the strings back with the hooks on her boots.

"The hero sends his regards."

* * *

Zelda was standing at the gates of Sacre's castle, her gaze on the path through the woods. Midna had called for Sacre to join her, leaving her alone at the castle - and in her hands was a long, thin rapier that she had taken from a coat of arms above the fireplace inside. She was uncertain how long Linkle could hold back the Gerudo forces... and if she did not buy enough time for Midna to take the hero to the goddess, then the Queen would double that time.

After an agonizing wait, a figure stepped out of the forestry - and Zelda's heart grew heavy when she saw it was Ganondorf, his body unaffected by the curtain of twilight.

The Queen made her way down the steps with rapier in hand. Ganondorf had no weapons on his person, and both his horse and his legion had disappeared - but his birthright of dark magic told Zelda not to underestimate him; he came to a halt at the far end of the flower garden, the silent princesses glowing quietly, and Zelda drew herself to a stop on the other side.

"Where are your soldiers?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf clenched his hand into a fist before him. "They fled from the battle, on hearing that you would protect them," he growled. "I could not punish them for their desertion, with the Ordonian raining arrows down upon me. Did you lie to me, when I asked you to consider us people of Hyrule?!"

Zelda shook her her head. "I cannot protect them from my own people," she explained. "But if they mean to leave you, and have you face your ambition alone, then I  _can_ protect them from _you_."

The Gerudo King grit his teeth, dark magic gathering in his fist. "You think you can stand in my way?" he demanded. "I will kill you, Princess Zelda. And I will kill the beast that was made of my royal family's defender. Then, I will return to the desert, and every last woman in that legion of deserters will be slain by my hand..."

His hand opened - and a  _surge_ of darkness elongated from his palm as he closed his grip around it.

"...and my blade."

In the Gerudo King's hand was a trident - a long, three-pronged weapon, black as night. Particles of dark force drifted off the surface and scattered in the air, and Ganondorf quickly swept the weapon back and aimed it at Zelda, whereupon a blast of shadow surged from the head, flying towards her threateningly.

Zelda raised her rapier... and the magic of her own birthright, a shining force that coursed through her veins in every moment of every day, draped her sword as she lashed it forward. The blast of shadow collided with her light and turned back, flying towards Ganondorf, and he had no chance to do more than raise his empty hand before him before the attack slammed into him, throwing him back.

Petals of every flower in the garden scattered in the air from the force of the return, and Zelda grasped a fold of silent princess in her empty hand.

"I told you already," she reprimanded. "I am Queen."

Ganondorf slammed the pommel of his trident to the ground, using it as support. "The power of light," he mused, getting to his feet. "The Hylian Royal Family's greatest treasure." Darkness gathered around his empty hand as he rose. "How my people have longed to bask in the light of Hyrule."

Midna's words of Ganondorf's ambition - and his ancestors' - came back to the Queen. "This?" she gasped. "You mean to take the shining light of the Royal Family?"

"But first..."

Shadows surged around the trident, and he turned it in his grip to throw it like a javelin.

"I will take your life!"


	9. Sword of the Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempted to write a novelization of Hyrule Warriors just because there's a few things that have been bugging me in Legend Mode.

"Drink."

Linkle struggled to open her eyes; her entire body felt like molten iron had been poured over her. As she managed to lift her lids, just a crack, she saw a cup of unfamiliar liquid being held towards her, and tried to raise her hand to accept it. Her hand disagreed with the motion, and the cup was raised to her lips. An unpleasant heat washed over her tongue, and that instruction came again.

"Drink."

Somehow, she found the strength to swallow, letting the liquid burn its way down her throat. When the cup was empty, a dark hand drew it away, and she coughed weakly as she managed to open her eyes wider. She was seated against a tree, and surrounding her was a legion of women with dark skin and crimson hair.

"You're..." Linkle couldn't even finish her sentence, coughing again, and somehow she found the will to raise her hand to her mouth.

The Gerudo before her bowed her head. "Thank you, Ordonian," she said gratefully. "You saved us from him."

The memories came back to her - Linkle had faced Ganondorf, keeping him busy while the Gerudo legion fled. "Her Grace...!" She struggled to rise.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Don't," the Gerudo insisted. "You're still too weak."

"But... her Grace!" Linkle coughed again. "Queen Zelda... She's still at the hero's castle! And Ganondorf is-"

"We know," the Gerudo said sadly. "We meant to chase after him, and ally ourselves with the Queen, but... we cannot find the castle."

Linkle remembered the host's words. "You've never been there," she realized. "It's keeping you out if he won't lead you." She tried to rise. "Let me up...!"

The Gerudo forced her down. "You must rest," she instructed. "Can you not give us directions?"

"It won't work," Linkle insisted. "I have to... take you there."

"You can barely stand," the Gerudo protested.

Linkle shook her head. "But I can ride," she insisted. "Has anyone seen my horse?"

A bold whinny answered her question before any of the Gerudo could.

* * *

Midna had called for the wolf on her way into the castle, after Linkle had departed and Zelda had claimed a sword from the coat of arms. She had expected him to reach her as she arrived at the hall leading to the altar... so when she arrived at that hall, and found herself alone, a worry wrought her.

"Sacre?" she called. "Sacre!" Then, when she received no response; " _Komme, Sacre!_ " Panicked, she raised her mirror and willed it to show Sacre's vision... and when nothing appeared on its surface, she realized what he was doing.

"No..."

* * *

Zelda hit the earth in the castle courtyard.

Her rapier struck the ground before her, in pieces.

Ganondorf had more than his dark magic; his physical form carried more than enough brute strength to overpower anyone in Hyrule, and his trident carried weight enough to compare to the greatest of swords. And Zelda  - who relied ever on finesse over force, who had taken an ornamental weapon to fight with - had no chance to overcome him. She could only pray that Midna had already taken Sacre to the goddess; and now, as the Gerudo stormed towards her, his every step trembling with dark magic, she barely found the strength to rise as his weapon vanished in a flurry of shadows.

"You will pay, Princess," Ganondorf growled.

" **I** will pay?" Zelda forced out. "For interfering with your selfish little plans?" She raised her hand as her light magic gathered upon it. "Your people were right to turn on you! You don't even deserve your title! A king does not treat his people as tools! He watches over them, and sees them  _kept safe!_ "

The Gerudo's hand thrust forward, grasping Zelda by the throat. The Queen barely had time to channel her magic to the impact, to keep her intact against the crushing grip, before he slammed her against the wall, sending a tremor up the surface. "You, who have not held your throne for a week, are in no position to judge me. A king protects his kingdom, by whatever means necessary - and when that kingdom is threatened, he strikes the threat down." Darkness started to gather about his hand, clashing against the light that protected Zelda's body. "So if the threat comes from a goddess in azure, he does not hesitate to  _tear down the **heavens!**_ "

His grip started to tighten, fighting through the protective magic.

And with all his focus on her, Ganondorf was caught by just surprise when something slammed into his shoulder - in the gap between his pauldron and his chestplate.

A roar of pain tore through him as he stumbled back, Zelda falling to the ground as he whirled about. Standing there, at the entrance to the clearing, was the Gerudo legion - and at the head was Linkle, mounted on Epona, with both hands on a crossbow. Fury wrought him, and he stepped forward, his trident manifesting in his hand.

"You come back, do you!?" he roared. "Do you mean to crawl on your hands and knees, and beg for mercy!? Or do you mean to by the Princess a second for each of you who faces me first!" The darkness around him started to seep higher into the air. "It matters not! Every last one of you _deserters_ will be struck down! And you, Ordonian, I will  ** _break_** you!"

Linkle tightened her grip on her crossbow. "You already did!" she spat back. "How did that work out for you!?"

Ganondorf raised his hand.

And through the darkness that draped him, a set of fangs closed upon it.

* * *

"You  _fool!_ "

Midna had reached the altar and turned her mirror's image to the castle grounds - not a moment too soon to confirm her fears. Sacre had pounced on Ganondorf from the third floor, and she couldn't bring herself to watch; her glass fell to the ground as she raised her hands to her face. "He's going to die," she gasped. "He's going to get himself killed...! There has to be something I can do!"

She raised her gaze to the braziers, arranged in trigram around the pedestal of the sword... and a memory occurred to her. The goddess' instruction. Her tasks as she watched over him.

"...Could I?"

* * *

The beast hadn't kept his hold for long; Ganondorf was draped in plate mail his fangs and claws could not pierce, and in short order the Gerudo threw him across the courtyard. Zelda started on seeing the dark wolf hitting the earth, even as he rolled to his legs and took a fighting stance, his growl echoing across the grounds.

"Sacre!?"

Linkle and the Gerudo heard his growl - yet they could not see its source, even as Ganondorf roared at the beast. " **You!** " He raised his trident threateningly. "I knew you would do this! You've become nothing but the goddess' pawn! I ought have struck you down the moment you carried that accursed blade!" The weapon was raised. "A mistake I will not make again! **You will suffer for turning on me!** "

He surged forward, darkness keeping him off the ground as he made to bring his weapon down on the beast's head.

And a  _surge of light_ \- a holy force beyond anything Zelda could cast - cut through the curtain of dusk like a blade.

When it faded, the twilight was gone... and standing there, in the courtyard, was a Hylian. Dirty blonde hair danced before fierce blue eyes, and his body was draped in the green of fields. A sheath rested on his back, and Linkle could only watch, in awe, as that holy light emerged from within it, taking the form of a long blade with a hilt of azure. Ganondorf's expression was one of terror as the hero who had once defended him now reached for his blade, drawing it from its sheath with a scream of steel - and aimed it at him.

" _You_ turned on _me_."

His voice grated from years unused, such that his words were like the growl of a wild beast.

He charged forward, and Ganondorf tried to stop him. His darkness surged - but Zelda light countered his shadow, leaving his magic dead. His trident was raised - but Linkle only raised her crossbow, and a bolt struck his hand so his weapon fell to the earth. He had not even time to try to flee before the hero was in striking range... and his holy sword thrust forward, leaving the dark man to scream as its blade of evil's bane pierced his heart.

Flames of ruby, sapphire, and emerald burned upon the blade, and the former King of the Gerudo was silenced as he was consumed in a wrath of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned this thing just about from start to finish; a careful eye will have seen this coming.


	10. Goddess in Azure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I've been totally ripping of Draco's habit of not leaving notes on the end of the last chapter. Works much better for him, though. He's always got a top and bottom note otherwise.

The flames that burned over Ganondorf continued even as the hero pulled his blade away. His body vanished, consumed by the fires, as they spread in the air, and everyone gathered - the Gerudo legion, Linkle, Zelda - braced to defend themselves in case it should burst. Yet the hero seemed to recognize the flames; the sword found itself sheathed on his back, and he took but two steps back before falling to one knee.

From the flames emerged a figure - a solid body of azure.

_The goddess...?_

Zelda was quick to do as the hero had, dropping to one knee. The Gerudo followed her lead, and though Linkle was in no state to dismount Epona, she did bow her head. The goddess moved forward, her heeled feet not even touching the ground as she stepped out of the flames, and once she was before the hero she came to a halt. When she spoke, her voice carried no sound; yet all heard it, resonating in their ears.

"Link."

The Ordonian let her gaze flicker towards the goddess as she heard that name, though she dare not lift from her bowed position.  _Link? Is he...?_

On hearing his name, the hero raised his head.

"You have shown to possess the resolve of a true hero. I apologize for trying you unfairly. I could not have forseen your liege's deception, and you have suffered for it. Yet your virtue has never faltered, even despite this suffering. From this moment, you have earned the right to hold mastery over your fate. I invite you, draw your sword and raise it skyward."

Link rose to his feet, and everyone watched as he reached for the sword upon its back. The wings of the hilt were yet closed tightly, and the jewel that lay there dark; as he pulled it from its sheath, he turned its tip towards the heavens, and everyone watched as an azure light traced it. The dull slate of the blade turned a stunning white; the wings spread, and the jewel was illuminated with a stunning gold.

He lowered the blade as the goddess stepped around him, approaching the Gerudo legion.

"People of the desert. Your king claimed that I enslaved the hero, and meant to have him strike you all down. It is true that I held disdain for your ancestors, and for your king, in retribution for what they have done. However, you have shown shame for the crimes of your forebears. So long as you hold that memory, and vow to never repeat what they have done, I promise you my protection. I bid you, return to the desert of your homeland, and share this with your people."

The Gerudo all bowed their heads as she turned and approached Hyrule's monarch.

"Queen Zelda. I thank you for showing my hero kindness and compassion. I would be honoured if you would allow him to serve your Royal Family, as he did serve that of the desert."

Zelda gasped in shock. "I-I... No, you do me unjust praise," she gasped. "The honour would mine, to have the goddess' chosen hero serve me..." Turning to Link, she added, "So long as  _he_ is willing."

Link bowed his head, and a silent understanding passed between the two of them.

* * *

Midna was kneeling at the altar when she felt the goddess approach. Slowly, she rose to her feet and turned, both relieved and fearful when she saw her azure form approaching.

"Fi."

The goddess nodded her head. "Midna."

"Forgive me, my liege."

Her words caught Fi off-guard. "I do not understand."

Midna shook her head. "I betrayed your orders," she insisted. "I was to bring Link to you if he failed his trial. Instead, I kept him here, and cared for him. And what's more, I relit the flames before he had shown penance."

Fi stepped forward. "Midna, I do not hold your actions against you. As you yourself have noted, he did not fail his trial - not of his own volition. He was deceived, by Ganondorf. I would have bid you return, nonetheless. I myself was not certain that relighting the flames would restore him after his body had been rent."

The goddess' words brought joyful tears to Midna's eyes. "Thank you..."

* * *

Link and Midna invited everyone present to partake in a feast before they went their separate ways. Queen Zelda was given the seat of honour; she invited Linkle to take the seat at her immediate right, and Midna took the seat beside her, leaving Link to sit at Zelda's left.

Midway through the third course, the Ordonian spoke. "You know," she mused, "my grandmother once told me something... interesting." The hero raised his gaze as she continued; "One day, she was out gathering, and was attacked by a boy - with a surprising amount of skill, considering he was so young. She had been picking poisonous berries without realizing it, and the boy was a bit hasty when he meant to warn her." Linkle chuckled lightly. "She got to know the boy, and his family, and often stopped by their home for years on end. But one day, the boy was gone. His parents told her that he had been... recruited."

She turned her gaze up to Link, who was focused on his plate.

"By a king."

"I wondered why your name was so similar to his," Midna mused. "Your grandmother knew him."

Linkle nodded. "I think so, yes." She shook her head. "My parents named me after the boy my grandmother talked about, hoping I'd become something bigger like that. But I never understood why... why someone would leave everything they knew, just because a king asked."

Link seemed about to speak when Zelda interrupted. "It was your parents, wasn't it?" He turned as the queen continued; "You wanted to earn his favour, and bring something back to make your parents' lives easier."

The hero nodded.

"He only accepted this castle because he wanted it to be their home," Midna mused. "But when he tried to seek them out, and tell them of all they had accomplished... they were nowhere to be found."

Linkle pursed her lips. "Fallen to the woods?"

A nod from the hero.

Midna sighed. "You've suffered so much," she mused.

"It's alright."

His words drew their attention, and he bowed his head.

"Time's healed the wounds. I've found something else to fight for."


End file.
